


Our First Day to Our Last

by Bite_Me_Tin_Can



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Not very graphic tho), Bullets, Connor and Nines are brothers, Eventual Fluff, First Meetings, Gruesome Crime Scene, Hank is a Good Dad, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of blood and gore, Mild Angst, Murder, Nines is sarcastic, Violence, first encounters, gavin curses a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite_Me_Tin_Can/pseuds/Bite_Me_Tin_Can
Summary: Gavin Reed- rude, arrogant, cold, unpleasant. He's hated Androids ever since they started taking jobs and integrating into society. At least, he did hate Androids. But all of that stopped the day he met that damningly handsome RK900 model Android, Nines. Gavin could feel himself becoming more and more in love with that plastic prick every day. Follow the two idiots and their hopeless romance through seven days of romance.1. The first day they met.2. The first day they worked a case together.3. The first time Gavin said "I Love You"4. Their first kiss5. Their first time living together6. Their first fight7. Their last day together (unrelated to their first fight)
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Firs Time I Laid Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at slow burn! Been in a major burst of inspiration recently so I'm taking time off from working on my novel so I can work on more fanfiction, as I have recently played through DBH three whole times already and fell deep into a Reed900 hole. Guess you gotta put up with me now! I got this idea while listening to "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron, and I knew I had to do something to capture the feeling of the first time you see the love of your life. My single ass decided that since I don't have a love like that, I can let my gay babies have that instead.

Gavin Reed knew he was fucking hopeless since the first time he laid eyes on the tall android he had come to call his partner. Fuck, he was in deep.

It was a normal day, or at least as normal as it could be for coming back to work six months after a fucking revolution. "Revolution" didn't seem like the right word. The robo-messiah had only followed a peaceful protest, refusing to fight back while armed guards shot down their people. Their peace was admirable, but why hadn't they fought back? Why didn't they at least defend themselves? Gavin knew it wasn't his place to say shit, but those were the thoughts that made him wonder what human history had to say, compared to how successful the Androids had been.

Gavin sat down at his desk with a cup of hot coffee, getting ready to dive into the paperwork he'd been left. Property damage, theft, riots and assaults were all the were left in the wake of the revolution. Gavin had to give it to the Androids- they sure did know how to leave one hell of a message.

Gavin picked up the first file, about to fill out forms and write reports, when Fowler called him to his office. Gavin groaned and stood, making his way across the bullpen. Entering Fowler's office, he was met with not one, but two Connors. One was different, however, taller and with darker hair and steely blue-grey eyes. The taller android wore a white coat and a black turtleneck, the jacket reading a model number of "RK900" rather than the RK800, which Connor was. It took Gavin three seconds to connect the dots, turning to Fowler, mouth open to argue. Fowler cut him off.

"I will not hear protest. This RK900 Android is your new partner. I suspect he's the only one willing to put up with your bullshit, seeing how all your previous partners either quit or transferred just after a month of working with you."

"Why're you putting the plastic prick with me?" Gavin asked, furious.

"To make you learn some god damn manners, Reed. You're headstrong, you're a damn good detective, but you can't work with anyone without scaring them off."

"And you think this piece of plastic shit is any different?"

"For one, he's and Android. That's the major difference. If an Android can't put up with you, no one can."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then hand in your gun and badge now."

Gavin felt his blood run cold, clenching his fists at his sides. He let out an angry sigh. "Fuck. Fuck, okay, fine. I'll work with the tin can."

"Good. Now, go show him his desk."

Gavin glanced at the Android, mumbled something under his breath, the Android following behind Gavin as he went back to the bullpen. Gavin didn't say anything to the Android, just gesturing at the desk across from his and giving a simpe, "Yours."

Gavin sat back down at his desk, going back to his pile of paperwork. Knowing if he opened his mouth to speak, all that would come out would be an insult or some piece of racist garbage. Gavin knew when to quit, despite his demeanor. The RK900 android gave a questioning look towards Gavin, as if scanning him, but his LED never left a soft blue. Gavin didn't like being looked at like that so he glared back at the Android. "What do you want, tin can?"

"Is there any reason in particular that you despise me?"

"Wha- who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm an RK900 Android, I don't see the relevance."

Gavin couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or sincerity, but with Androids these days, it could honestly be either. But judging by the Android's stone cold gaze, his emotionless eyes, and how he stood rigid and straight, arms folded behind his back, Gavin realized this wasn't just any normal Android he was dealing with. This Android wasn't deviant.

"Hey, tin can. Riddle me this, will ya?"

"I am not programmed to understand riddles."

"Okay, smartass. Just answer a simple question. Are you deviant?"

"I am not programmed to deviate from my core instructions."

"Meaning?"

"I am not a deviant."

Gavin scoffed, or maybe chuckled? He looked the Android up and down, as if trying to piece something together. "Every other android is 'free.' They have free will, feel shit and all that. Why not you?"

"CyberLife designed me specifically to prevail where my predecessor failed. I was designed to stop the issue of deviancy."

"Yeah, well CyberLife is gone. President Warren said the deviants have rights now. Why haven't you deviated?"

"It's not in my core programming."

"It wasn't in Connor's, either, yet there he is, following Anderson around like a lost puppy, crying every time he stubs his toe. Don't you want to do that? Wanna be free?" Gavin rose to his feet, giving the taller figure a threatening stare.

"I do not wish to deviate from my instructions."

"Well, CyberLife is gone. Just what are your instructions, exactly?"

"To follow the orders of the DPD and assist you with police cases."

Gavin shook his head, looking at the stubborn Android. "What, so whatever Fowler says goes? Whatever I say goes?"

"If that's what my objective declares, then yes."

"Oh yeah? Then what's your 'objective' say now?"

"To await further instructions."

Gavin chuckled dryly. "You know what, tin can? Here's a new instruction. Go get me a coffee." He sat back down at his desk, waiting to see what the Android would do. The Android's LED turned yellow for a brief moment before turning back to blue, the RK900 walking to the breakroom. Gavin was a bit surprised at the fact that someone had listened to him for once. "Damn, guess the tin can is good for something."

Gavin went back to work, waiting for the Android to return with his coffee. He didn't have to wait long, the RK900 model soon returning to the desk. "Here's your coffee, detective." Gavin reached his hand out to take the hot cup from RK900 when suddenly a burst of hot liquid hit Gavin's face, the paper cup bouncing off of him and hitting the floor. Gavin quickly moved back, drenched in hot caffeine. He looked up at the Android, furious that the RK900 would dare do something like that. Gavin looked at how his hand was poised. "You did that on purpose, plastic piece of shit!"

The bullpen had gone quiet, watching the scene unfold. Gavin got to his feet, angry as all hell. The stoic looking Android cleared his throat- for show, no doubt, Androids don't have throats- readjusting his jacket. "Apologies, detective. My hand must have slipped."

Gavin didn't know who threw the first punch, but it sure as hell wasn't the Android. Gavin had tried to start some kind of fight, throwing his fist at the RK900, absolutely furious that he- it- had tried to embarrass him like that. Gavin knew he may have started the fight, but it didn't last nearly long enough for him to finish it. After maybe thirty seconds of trying to land a hit, Gavin was on his stomach on the cold, hard floor, arm pinned behind his back and nose bleeding. Dammit, how had the Android over powered him so quickly? Gavin didn't have time to think before he was called into Fowler's office for the second time that morning.

The RK900 released its hold on Gavin's arm, and Gavin got up, brushed himself off, and sauntered off to the Captain's office, not just his pride bruised. The Captain didn't look angry, just amused. Gavin had started to explain his side, trying to get his point across, before he was cut off. "I see that you've already tested the Android's combat systems. Good job. I take it that from now on you'll refrain from trying to punch your partner in the nose?"

Gavin didn't get a chance to respond before the Captain spoke again. "Go back to work, Reed. And maybe try not to fight your partner anymore. Got it?"

Gavin just gave a curt nod, leaving the office quickly and getting back to his desk. He decided that from then on, he wasn't going to let a tin can embarrass him anymore. Not like that.

Of course, Gavin couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. I've Got You, Tin Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Nines' first crime scene, and of course, it had to be a horribly gruesome Android hate crime. He was traumatized, but of course, he didn't open up about it. After an interrogation gone wrong, Nines almost dies in Gavin's arms. Gavin would rather forget that horrifying experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Next chapter! I meant to write a chapter every day, you know, be done in a week, but that didn't happen. Whatever, doesn't matter. At least I'm still updating it after the first chapter!

Gavin's car grinded to a halt outside an active crime scene, yellow police tape surrounding the house they were set to investigate. They'd been called out after a family returned home from the evacuation, only to find their android, who'd they'd let stay behind to look after the house, torn apart and laying dead on the living room floor. The backdoor had been left open, a basket of laundry laying strewn across the back porch. Seeing the broken furniture in the living room and the kitchen, it was obvious that there was a struggle.

The RK900 and the asshole cop got out of the car, walking through the holographic police tape to go to the front porch. The door was open so the police officers on the scene could come in and out when they needed to. Gavin and Nines went inside, met with the utterly gruesome scene before them. Gavin shuddered, the first sight he was met with was the slashed and torn apart AX400 Android. Gavin went to start questioning the family, while Nines gathered and analyzed evidence on the scene. The body was old, that was evident, as all the blue blood had already faded out of view. Or at least to the humans.

Nines scanned the corpse, letting himself scan for the blue blood, and he was very quickly met with the most horrible sight he had ever seen. Sure, without blood the body was gruesome enough, but with the visual, everything was so much worse. Nines found himself frozen, staring down at the body beneath him.

The AX400 was torn apart, her limbs detached, wires sticking out of her sockets, as if they had been violently ripped apart and not cut off. There were large gashes on her forehead and arms, along with dents and bruises as if she were hit with something blunt. A rusty pipe nearby proved that theory. Her face was frozen in a silent scream, blood pouring from her mouth and her eyes. The long, deep, jagged cuts on her torso were also leaking Thirium, covering her uniform in a horrifying azure color. Under her cuts, her processors were visible. A large hole in her stomach showed that her Thirium Pump had been ripped out, meaning that the Android was either already dead before the bulk of her injuries were inflicted, or she was alive and feeling while she was torn apart, her Thirium Pump removed to get her to stop struggling. The biocomponent laid nearby, tossed aside and covered in Thirium.

Nines didn't know how to react to what he saw. This was obviously a hate crime driven by someone's intense anger of Androids, a deep hatred the basis of such a horrible crime. Nines' Thirium was loud, rushing in his ears, his "heart" skipping a beat. He couldn't make himself move, couldn't lean down to inspect the body, couldn't take a sample of the invisible Thirium, couldn't preconstruct the crime scene, couldn't even examine the size eleven boot prints that littered the floor, obviously not from either women who lived in the house, and their young son couldn't have left the footprint either.

Nines felt a warm presence on his shoulder, now realizing someone had been saying his names. He shook his head, tightened his tie, and looked away from the body, glancing at the shorter man beside him.

"-nes? What the hell's wrong with you? You blow a fuse or some shit?"

"N-nothing is wrong, detective. My systems are functioning at optimal capacities."

Before Gavin could get in another word, Nines had already left to examine the kitchen first, ignoring the living room for as long as he could. He needed a moment before he went back into that room. Gavin didn't like how his partner was acting. He didn't like how the usually outspoken Android was silent, not saying a word as he examined the crime scene more.

Gavin remembered how Lieutenant Anderson- Hank- had told him that Connor could see Thirium that humans couldn't, something in their optical sensors could pick up something that humans couldn't, and Gavin figured that Nines probably did a scan and saw something horrible. Gavin remembered the first time he saw a corpse like that. It was human, of course, and Gavin had a reaction similar to that of his partner's. Gavin remembered vomiting on the side of the road, the sight before him far too gruesome for any human to be able to handle. Even the hundreds of horror movies Gavin had watched couldn't prepare him for the real thing.

He decided to give Nines some space, but he still watched the Android with care, noticing how he avoided looking at the body when he returned to the living room.

Nines finished examining the kitchen and hesitantly returned to the living room, analyzing more and more of the scene. He refused to look at the body again, not until he had to. He saved the body for last, acting scared of touching the body. He took a deep, steadying breath and preconstructed the scene, determining how the murder occurred. He analyzed the Thirium and deduced the cause of death. As he thought, the victim had her Thirium Pump viciously ripped from her body before the bulk of the attacks littered the rest of her body. Upon closer inspected, Nines found the murder weapon. A knife, stabbed into the Android's Barbie doll crotch, smooth skin stabbed, the knife gone deep. If Androids were made with anything, you know, down there, Nines was sure the crime would have had a sexual intent, on top of murder.

Nines finished analyzing, uploading his report in his brain, before he went outside, almost bumping into Gavin on the way out. Gavin was about to say something, but he saw exactly what pushed Nines over the edge as the Android passed. "Phck. Phck that's disgusting."

Gavin knew that not much got to his partner, but seeing this horrific sight would've pushed anyone over the edge. Gavin left the scene, letting the other officers take pictures and gather evidence. He would've been doing the same if he didn't think his partner was more important.

Nines stood on the front porch, leaning on the stone wall next to the door, hunched over as if he was nauseous. Gavin quickly discovered that even if not all Androids could vomit, this one sure as hell could. "Nines? NInes what the fuck happened back there?"

The RK900 didn't answer, his body trembling lightly. Gavin put a hand on his partner's shoulder, trying to offer some sort of comfort. Shit- was Nines crying?

Gavin didn't know what to do, but he quickly realized the Android's skin felt like it was burning up.

"Phck, Nines? Answer me, tin can."

Nines let out a shaky cough, feeling like his systems would purge again, but he did his best to look at Gavin.

"What the hell happened back there?" Gavin knew the answer, but he thought it would help the Android to say it out loud.

Nines let out another cough, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He let out a shaky breath. "I'm fine, detective."

"Bullshit."

Nines gave a shaky sigh, trying to gather his thoughts. "Y-you could not see it, but... but I could..."

"See what, tin can? What did your shitty Terminator self see that I couldn't?"

"All... a-all the blood..."

Gavin felt a tug on his heart, finally piecing all the parts together.

"M-my scanners can see Thirium that the naked eye c-can't see. I... I scanned the body and... it was everywhere."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I get it. That must've been pretty fucked up."

Nines gave a weak nod, his body still dangerously hot.

"Hey, we've got everything we need from here. I've got some chilled Thirium at home. Why don't we go and get you some? Might help you feel better."

The taller nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. Normally, he would have pointed out his partner's kindness, he would have teased him about it, but right now, Nines needed that kindness. He needed to feel like Gavin was there for him.

A week passed before the suspect was apprehended. He'd been caught in the middle of trying to kidnap another android, an ST200. A Chloe model, according to Elijah Kamski. The tall, burly man was caught with illegal android parts in his car, along with a handgun and five packs of bullets. The Android had been brought in for questioning, but of course, she was hard to talk to after she had been attacked. She was traumatized slightly, which made the questioning difficult. After two hours, all the information that she could share had been recorded, and she was sent home.

Nines sat at an interrogation table now, the Android serial killer sitting across from him, handcuffed to the table. Gavin had tried to convince Nines to let him interrogate the suspect with him, but Nines insisted on doing it alone. Gavin knew there was no use in arguing, so he just let it happen.

The suspect was thirty seven years old, with prior arrests due to aggravated assault, theft, and vandalism. Of course, the vandalism charges were against Androids, before the revolution happened and President Warren passed laws that made any crimes against Androids punishable in the same way crimes against humans were.

His name was Victor Proud, and Nines was terrified of him.

He was very good at hiding his stress, but his stress levels hadn't gone below fifty six percent all week. Gavin had noticed, but Nines always denied it.

Nines had a file in front of him, which he had opened and showed the suspect, speaking harshly as he interrogated the man.

"Does this look familiar to you, Mr. Proud?"

A grunt of a response.

"An AX400 was murdered in her own home, her family out of town due to the evacuation order. When the family returned home, they found the Android torn apart and cut up. The AX400's name was registered as Sarah. Did you know that?"

Another grunt.

"How do you feel seeing this destroyed Android?"

Another grunt. Nines was tired of asking questions. He stood up, slamming his hands down on the table.

"I know you killed her. I know you did this heinous crime, I know you ripped that poor girl to shreds. Why don't you tell me why you did it?"

Victor glared up at Nines. He spit in his face. Nines wiped the saliva from his eyes, glaring down at the cold-hearted man before him. He was about to scream or shout or yell, anything to get his frustration across, before the man started to speak.

"I didn't kill anyone. I just taught an Android bitch its place. It was walking around, acting like it owned the place, acting like it was a person. But it's a fucking machine. It will never be alive. You'll never be alive."

Nines felt his Thirium Pump whirr in his chest. Nines was about the sit down and write down the confession, before a swift movement and a loud crash overtook him. Victor stood quickly, moving his arms with a horrible crack as he wrapped his arm around Nines, dragging him down and choking him in his biceps. Nines didn't need to breathe, but breathing helped to cool his systems down. He couldn't bring in any air, his systems quickly overheating with no way to cool down. He choked out a curse, trying hard to struggle against his attacker.

The interrogation room door slid open, Gavin and two other officers rushing in, guns drawn. The attacker managed to twist his horrible arm in a way that he could reach Nines' stomach. He ripped apart his black button down, grabbing his Thirium Pump, but he didn't pull, not just yet. Nines felt his body seize up, staying deathly still in fear that any sudden movement would cause his attacker to rip out his biocomponent.

Gavin aimed his gun at the attacker, but Nines was very quickly used as a shield. Victor threatened to rip Nines' "heart" out if anyone made any sudden moves. Tears streamed down Nines' cheeks, still unable to breathe. His stress levels were a dangerous eighty seven percent. Gavin felt like something was ripped out of him when he saw his partner's terrified face.

Running out of options, Gavin shot the ground, startling Victor, thus moving Nines out of the way for a split second. Gavin took the opportunity to shoot Victor, placing a bullet between his eyes. There was a sickening crack, sounding like a bullet mixed with something else. The impact on the skull, no doubt. Blood splattered on the wall behind him, and Nines was released to the floor, the Android hitting the floor with a heavy thud. Gavin put his gun back in its holster and ran to Nines' side.

"Hey, tin can, we got him, everything's okay now- Nines?" The Android was struggling to breathe, static lacing his voice as he tried to speak.

Gavin quickly realized what happened.

"Phck! Nines!"

He hurried to the Android's side, picking him up slightly and cradling him in his arms. There was a gaping hole where his Thirium Pump should have been. "Nines? Nines! Hey, hey, hey, stay away you plastic prick!"

Nines squeezed his eyes shut, his body convulsing in pain. Gavin cursed whichever CyberLife prick programmed the RK900 to feel pain. Gavin tried to stop the active bleeding in Nines' chest, scanning the floor for the missing biocomponent. He quickly spotted it under Victor's foot and grabbed it, cradling the piece in his hands. Gavin felt his heart stop. That crack wasn't from Victor's skull, it was from Nines' heart. Gavin was panicking, trying to hold the damaged piece together, watching it fall apart in his hands.

"Nines? Nines, look at me. How much time do you have?"

"T-two minutes, f-fourty-" he was cut off by a heart-shattering wail of pain. Gavin tried his best to cradle the Android and keep him awake. He barked an order to the other two officers, telling them to get Connor and to find another Thirium Pump. With Connor and Nines working at the DPD, Fowler made sure that they kept compatible parts in case either of them were ever damaged. The officers ran out of the room to follow their instructions, Gavin holding Nines close. He ran his hand through the Android's hair, begging him to stay awake.

"Come on, Nines, you're a Terminator, you can survive anything! You have to hold on, you just have to, okay? Connor and Hank will be here soon, okay? I've got you, tin can, just hold on a little longer."

Nines closed his eyes, and Gavin shook him, trying to get him to stay awake. "Don't you dare close your eyes! You don't get to do that, you hear me?"

The door slid open again, Connor and Hank running into the room. Connor quickly rushed to his brother's side, taking his hand in his. "Nines? Nines, what happened?" Connor's scared eyes looked up at Gavin for answers, but he was met with none. Hank was horrified at the scene before him, knowing that if Nines died, there was no reset this time. CyberLife was shut down, there was no fixing this.

"Th-thirty seconds..." Nines opened his eyes slightly, looking up at his brother. "I-I'm sorry..."

Connor fought back tears. "No, no, you're not sorry, you're gonna be okay."

The officers from before ran back into the room, a new Thirium Pump in hand. They quickly gave it to Gavin, who shoved it back into Nines, following Connor's directions. Nines' eyes closed and Gavin felt his blood run cold. "Nines?" His voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper. He was fighting back tears now, trying not to break down in front of his colleagues.

A deafening silence fell over the room, before the RK900's body shook as coughs overcame him. Gavin watched as Nines took in a steadying breath, eyes flittering open. Gavin didn't get to react before Connor had pulled him brother into his arms, effectively pushing Gavin away. Gavin didn't care. He stood, blue blood staining his shit and his jeans. He shoved his hands in his pockets, watching the reunion in front of him. He didn't say anything, knowing he had no right to interrupt. It wasn't his place. Gavin stepped back as Hank joined the hug, holding his two adopted sons hug and cry. Hank was trying not to cry, too, as he took them both in his arms.

Nines wanted to say something to Gavin, but the detective had already left the room, going to wash the blood off of his body. Nines felt his body go limp, too weak to keep himself awake anymore. But he was breathing, and he was okay.

With Nines stable, and Connor too distraught to let him go, Hank went to follow Gavin, knowing that the asshole wasn't going to go and distract himself in a healthy way.

Hank entered the precinct bathroom, finding Gavin scrubbing his skin and clothes clean of Thirium. Gavin didn't look up when Hank entered. In fact, it seemed like he was purposefully ignoring him.

"Kid? You okay?"

"Phcking peachy. What do you want?"

"Dunno. Just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Anderson, Nines is the one wh-"

"I've never seen you cry before. Let alone over an Android."

Gavin glared up at Hank. "You here to lecture me or do you have something you want?"

"I'm not lecturing you."

"Then phck off."

"Not gonna happen, kid."

Gavin was going to give some kind of snarky reply, but he was soon overcome with tears, leaning against the sinks. He sniffled slightly, trying to hide his face from Hank. Hank wasn't fooled.

Hank walked forward, putting his hand on Gavin's shoulder, and Gavin suddenly wrapped his arms around Hank. Startled, the police lieutenant waited a second before wrapping the kid in a hug. Neither said anything for a while, Hank letting Gavin cry into his chest. The hug ended after a few minutes, Gavin pulling away first. He rubbed his eyes and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "You tell anyone about that, and I'll kill you."

"Sure you will, kid."

Gavin left the bathroom to go and get his things and go home early. After shit like that, Gavin deserved the day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what I wanted to do with this chapter, but damn it really just went. I started typing and didn't stop. Guess this is what turned out. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short! I'm not the best at this kind of stuff, but I'm practicing more! It'll pick up more after the next chapter or so.


End file.
